On the first 3 quizzes of her language class, Jessica got an average score of 83. What does she need on the next quiz to have an overall average of 87?
Solution: Let her score on the next quiz be $x$ The sum of all of her scores is then $3 \cdot 83 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $4 \cdot 87$ Solve: $x = 4 \cdot 87 - 3 \cdot 83 = 99$.